inFAMOUS: Redemption
by MOSS-TURTLE
Summary: He thought he could fix it. Turn back time, stop the RFI from ever existing. Turns out when you mess with the universe, the universe mess with you. Thats karma for ya.


CHAPTER 1 TIME WARP

New Marais was in ruins. Half of its areas were flooded, the areas that survived were in a more horrible state.

Rubble littered the city, cars were flipped over. Most of the buildings were totaled. Corpses scattered across, but those that lived were either running for their lives or hiding in the buildings that endured the destruction.

Not far from the chaos was a cathedral. On the cathedral, a body of a woman fell limp.

A figure began to walk towards the woman. The figure appears to be a man. The man had a shaved head with a scar on his right side of his face. For some reason the man's skin had turned pale and his veins were visible. On his back was a device that looked like a dual pronged baton, strapped to his back with a backpack.

As the man looked at the corpse, his gray eyes were filled with regret asking himself why. Why did Nix had to fight him? They could have lived through this. In the end all she cared about was not being a nobody. The man couldn't help but let a out a sigh at her excuse.

*Click*

The man whipped his head to the sound of the click. What he saw made his face contorted into a mixture of anger and sadness.

Zeke. His friend, his best friend, stood there aiming his revolver at him with one arm. On his other hand was the device, the RFI. This just made it a whole lot more difficult.

"You don't want to do this Zeke," the man warned.

"I have to do this Cole," Cole was taken aback by Zeke's response. But mostly by Zeke. Unlike his brother who was usually the one to joke at a crisis, the one who stood in front of him was different. Nothing like the Zeke he knew. This was someone else entirely.

"Zeke…" Cole tried approaching him.

This only made Zeke stepped away and raise his revolver.

Cole's face flicked from surprise to anger, "Don't be stupid Zeke, you're no match for me,".

"Well I gotta try! I can't just let the innocents die!"

"Innocents!?" Cole scoffed, "They looked at me and they see a monster. They treated me like a monster. Heck they even called me 'The Demon of Empire City'! They deserve to die."

"Well what about me Cole? I'm one of them remember?" Cole winced at Zeke's remarks " 'Demon of Empire City', 'The Terrorist' , 'Freak', hell even if they call you Satan himself I wouldn't even give a damn. Cause to me, you're my brother. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Cole only looked down, not wanting to meet Zeke's gaze. He was at lost for words.

"Please brother, Don't make me do—""SHUT UP!" Cole screamed, looking at Zeke with resolve in his eyes. He was going to see this through and no amount of reasoning would change him."Last chance Zeke," Cole held out his hand "Give me the RFI,". But Zeke only hold it tighter to his chest "Over my dead body,".

Cole gave a huff " All right," he muttered. Cole blasted a red lightning bolt suddenly. Zeke managed to dodge the oncoming lightning even when he was not ready. As Zeke let the lightning bolt pass by he released two shots, both hitting Cole in the chest.

If a normal human was shot in the chest two time they would have suffered serious injuries or even worse, death. But Cole is a Conduit, Capital C, so the shots weren't fatal but it still hurt likes hell.

Cole gave a hurtful grunt, but it was not enough to flinch him. After what he has been through this was shot another lightning bolt. Zeke jumped to the side and the lightning bolt passed by harmlessly. He launched another two shots. It hit Cole again in the chest. Now this was getting annoying. Cole let loose another lightning bolt straight at Zeke. And again Zeke dodged it and fired two bullets. But this time Cole was ready. He formed a defensive barrier through the use of his power and the bullets bounced right off when it hit the barrier. Cole dismissed the barrier and said "I count six shots Zeke, you're out of ammo. Give me the RFI and I won't kill you."

Zeke weighed his option : he could refuse to give the RFI and run away, but he doubt that he would get far with his fat body and Cole having the ability to fly (more like gliding), so the best option was the worst option. Give Cole the RFI.

"Fine," Zeke hold out the hand that was holding the RFI "Here."

Cole walked towards Zeke but stopped a few steps away from Zeke "No funny business Zeke," Cole said, so Zeke threw his gun to the floor as a sign to say that he is unarmed. Now that Cole was sure that it was safe he continued closing the gap between them.

As Cole reached the RFI, he became skeptical about taking the RFI and looked at Zeke. "Come on, you want it or not?" Zeke said impatiently. Dismissing the doubts in his head, he snatched the device from Zeke and examined it. It was a sort of sphere made of metal with several circuits and components, and at the centre there was a light blue cylinder that gave off a small blue glow.

As Cole was examining it, he heard a bang and his stomach hurt. When he looked at Zeke he saw that Zeke had another gun. Zeke shot it several times before switching the gun with the RFI in Cole's hand. The electricity in Cole's body ignited the gunpowder in the bullet making a mini explosion. Zeke was quick enough to back off from the mini explosion.

Cole clutched his hand with his other hand; screaming in pain. He looked at the one who hurt him. The face of Zeke remained adamant as if he wasn't guilty of anything. Now Cole was pissed. Scratch that he was furious. "You asshole!," Cole charged his uninjured arm with electricity and punched him square in the face. Zeke's sunglasses flew away from his face as the fist made contact. After that his body fell with a thud.

"I told you Zeke. No funny business," Cole scolded Zeke but Zeke didn't make any attempt to retort. It stayed like this for a while before Cole got worried.

"Zeke?" Cole called out to his friend but there was no answer. He tried again; now a little worried. Nothing. Cole began nudging him. Still nothing. Then he started shaking him, but Zeke didn't give a response. The shaking became more violent " Come on Zeke. Wake up Zeke. Come on!" . Nothing came up. The electricity from his fist may have electrocuted his brain. No. He refuse to believe this. He tried looking for a pulse, a heartbeat, anything that would show Zeke was alive. Nothing came up.

Cole landed on his knee. Oh god, what did he do? He just wanted to hurt him not kill him. But isn't this what he wanted? Zeke was the one who stood between him and the device. Now that he was out of the equation isn't that a good thing? Somehow it didn't feel right. Zeke, the only true friend he ever had, killed by his own hand. He felt empty.

Cole looked at Zeke, even though Zeke was punched in the face he still had that goofy smile of his . As if he was at peace with what happen. Why? Why Zeke? Why did you have to go and be a hero? Wasn't that Cole's thing? Now here you are lying on your back. Dead.

In all of his sadness, Cole remembered a saying that he and Zeke had.

" _Half as long_ —"

"—Twice as bright."

Sorrow and regret washed over him. But his job wasn't done.

Cole picked himself up and went to the RFI that had rolled out of Zeke's lifeless hand. All of the death, the loss, the sadness, all because of a small device.

Cole brandished the weapon on his back. The Amp. Cole use this weapon by charging it with electricity and then hitting his enemy with it to send a powerful shock. This weapon was made by the deceased Zeke. His face soured when he remembered the time him and Zeke spent to make it, but he quickly push that to the back of his mind.

As the RFI lay still on the ground, Cole smash with full force with his Amp. He heard something broke. It was the RFI that broke but also the Amp. One of its prong was broken. It was bound to break with the condition Cole had left it. It had rusts and the prongs had dents on it. Cole tried charging it with electricity. At first it flickered but then the flickering disappeared. That's it then. The only thing he had to remind of Zeke had broken. it had became useless just like any other scraps.

Cole could only gave a huge sigh. Facing one tragedy after another. Now without the support of his brother.

"Cole!" Cole whipped his head to the mention of his name. It was a woman with dyed dark blue hair. There was ice along her forearms that released a cold air. Lucy Kuo. Once an agent to the NSA, now a Conduit. She was the only one other than Cole that chose to destroy the RFI.

"You're…" she seemed hesitant to say the next words "...crying?"

When Lucy pointed it out, Cole did felt liquids slithering down on his cheeks. He quickly wiped the tears from his face "Its…..nothing. Just got dirt in my eyes." he said weakly.

Lucy not wanting to push the matter further said "Where is the RFI?". Cole only looked down to the broken device that was once the RFI. "Oh. So….this is it? You destroyed it?" Cole nodded. Lucy didn't know what to make of it. She was relief that it was destroyed, but something tugged at her heart. Both of them hung their heads low, not knowing whether to feel accomplished or regret.

"It is done." Cole and Lucy looked at the voice. It was John White who had reverted back to his human form. "John…" Cole muttered. John's lips curved upward at Cole, but it then into a frown as he looked at the device. The device that he and both of his companions tried to destroy was now in a broken state, Now that it was over. He had to be straight with them even if it did hurt.

"Cole…" he said "I'm done. I'm done killing."

"What!?" Lucy and Cole said surprised. All the killing, all the destruction that _they_ did. And John said he quit? Cole thought the three of them were going to do this together, but John just up and went saying he is done.

"So what? Your just gonna live us?" Cole said his voice raising gradually. "No!" John dismiss the accusation "I just won't be here," Cole was dumbstruck. What did he mean not here?

John consider the silence as a signal to continue "Cole, I lack the conviction to go on. But you Cole; You have it. You can do things I can't. You can make choices that could make lesser men timid. I won't lie some of the choices you made were not the best of choices but you were able to pull through." Cole didn't know what to say. But what is this leading up to? "And the way you control your power. Truly deserves a praise." John added.

"Okay John I get it. I'm awesome. True fact. But what are you really trying to say?" Getting restless of John's conclusion. John paused " I want to give you my power."

"What!?" Cole and Lucy said again. "Why?" Lucy asked.

John found this little scene amusing and couldn't help but smile."As I said, I want Cole to have my powers and I've already given the reasons for my action."

"You want me to continue your legacy as the Beast?" Cole asked more confused than he had ever been.

John shook his head "I want you to do better,".

"Better how?"

"That is up to you. But if you think its for the best then do it."

Now Cole was even more dumbstruck then before. So if he assess the situation correctly, then John wanted him to use his power - not to turn people into Conduits- for something better. But what could that be?

"But I don't know how to do better," Cole said to John, denying that he could do something like that.

"Come on now. Don't tell me that the great Cole MacGrath can't think of anything." John joked. But Cole didn't make any action to laugh or even smile.

John huffed "You keep doing things because people tell you what to do. When you fought me it was only because Kessler gave you a memory about the consequences of not fighting me. You can deny it, but it's the truth. If Kessler didn't show you the consequences of not fighting me, would you still risk your life for the people who called you terrorist?"

Cole couldn't help but agree.

"Now instead of doing things for other people. Do things for yourself. What do you want?" John asked.

"What do I want." He muttered the words to himself. He had a lot of things that he want but he wasn't sure if it was for the better. For now, he'll just see where this takes him.

"Fine," Cole finally decided "Lets do this."

John began to smile again "Finally. Now this process may hurt. A lot. So are you sure you want to do this?"

"Hey, hey don't pin this on me. You're the one who wants to give me your powers not me." That replied made John smile grew wider.

John closed his eyes. A red bright light began to come out of John's body snaking its way into Cole. As the light touches, Cole could feel immense power pass into him. So immense that it began to hurt. Cole screamed as more power transferred into him. The pain was agonizing, but at the same time he felt refueled. As if all fatigue he had were starting to disappear.

This went on for quiet a while and he could felt his limit reaching. He had to release it. An explosion happened that consumed Cole, John and-oh god Lucy. What'll happen to her if she was consumed by the explosion? Cole didn't have the time to think as it happened.

As the dust subsided. Cole was lying on his back.

Picking himself up with weak legs, he looked around to see that he was surrounded by debris and rubble. St. Ignatius had been done in by the explosion.

Thats not important. What's important is finding Lucy.

"Cole!" a familiar voice called out to him. He whipped his head and saw Lucy flying and landed with exceptional grace. The sight of Lucy made him relaxed a little. He couldn't help but smile "Thought I lost you in the explosion,"Lucy smiled. She was grateful that Cole worried for her.

Cole scanned the area "Wheres John?" he asked. "Here," grunted a voice. Cole looked to see John walking using the rubble he passed by as support. "John!" Cole rushed to aid John and Lucy followed. "You okay?" asked Cole ,slinging John arms to his shoulder and Lucy doing the same thing on the other arm . "Yes" John said strenuously " For now," they put John down with his back leaning against one of the rocks that made the cathedral. "Did the explosion got you?" Lucy asked

"No. It was my powers," John said. This only made them furrow their eyebrows.

He tried explaining "When I gave Cole all my powers, I wasn't lying. I gave ALL of my powers. And now that I am powerless, I can't continue staying in this form. My body and my mind will gradually disappear overtime," This new information shocked Cole and Lucy. John was going to die?

Cole refused to accept that. He knelt beside John and tried to concentrate his new found power. Maybe it could heal John? But a gentle hand stopped him "No Cole, don't use it,". "What!?" this startled Cole "Why John? Why won't you let me save you?" John smiled. "Cole. What I did to those people. It was horrible. The power that I have is horrible. And I don't want it. Please Cole, don't make me suffer at the hands of my power," John asked Cole, plead to Cole , begged Cole to not save him. Because for him not saving him was the most kindest thing Cole could do.

Cole wanted to refuse, he didn't want John to die. In the time span that he had with John, he knew John was a benevolent man. Maybe he did kill a lot of people. But he did that so that others that had the Conduit genes were able to survive the plague. He didn't want to hurt them, if there was any other choice he would take it.

There was the choice of activating the RFI but it had no certainty that It could cure the plague. The only effect it showed was killing a Conduit. Only an idiot would rush in blindly without knowing the negative effect that would come. And John White was no idiot.

Lucy looked down, sad at the ordeal that they were dealt with, only to notice "John! Your legs!" John's legs were disappearing. The disappearing continued upwards moving to his body.

Cole who saw this screamed "No! John don't do this, I've lost enough as it is. So please- ". John grabbed his shoulder and looked straight into Cole's eye "Remember Cole. What do you want?". As he said that his body had already disappeared leaving his head and the arm that was on Cole's shoulder. Cole grabbed John's only arm, sobbing "Please- I- can't- This is- " He could barely form a normal sentence from the sadness he is dealing. John's smile faded with the rest of his body, and for the first time, Cole let loose all of it. All the anger, all the sadness, all the regret he had. Trish, Zeke, Nix and John. It hurts to just think about them.

Lucy who was watching from behind couldn't let herself stand around doing nothing. She wrapped around the kneeling body of Cole. It didn't even made Cole crying stop he just continued. "Its okay Cole. Its okay." Lucy tried to give words of comfort to him but Cole only said "Its not okay and it'll never be okay." that only made Lucy hold him tighter. In the rubble of St. Ignatius knelt a man who was crying. Crying for all his friends.

" _What do you want_ ? _"_ the voice of John still rang through him as if he was still there. What did he want? He wanted his life back, he wanted Trish back, wanted to marry her and live together with her, and have children with her, and die of old age with her. He wanted Zeke back, wanted Zeke beside him, every step of the way. Not dead and buried under the ruins of St. Ignatius. Most of all, he wanted the Ray Sphere to had never exist. It was because of the sphere that many people suffered. It caused all this, It cause the plague, it made the Beast. If only the Ray Sphere never existed wait.

Something clicked in Cole's brain. "That's it" he muttered. Lucy who heard Cole speak was a little startled, " What's it?". Cole only pushed Lucy gently and got back to his feet. His brain was coming up with an idea so crazy, so crazy it might work. Lucy heard bits and pieces of Cole's muttering like "It might work…", "…he could do it then I can to...", and "… I just have to stop it from ever being made…".

Lucy had enough of the secrecy, she confronted Cole "Cole what are you saying?". "Time travel!" Cole said while grinning, barely able to contain his excitement. Lucy furrowed her eyebrow at the answer. With the same grin on his face he said "Come on Kuo think. If I could travel back in time, During the making of the Ray Sphere, and stop it from ever being made. What would happen?"

Lucy cupped a hand to her chin "If I'm right . It would change everything like...the…Blast…". Lucy now understood what her electric companion was trying to say. If there was no Ray Sphere there would be no Conduits, no plague, no Beast, no…deaths. And everyone wouldn't die from the effects of the Ray Sphere. But then something made her face turned gloom "Cole… can you even…travel time?"

Even when she questioned him about the impossibility of traveling time this didn't change his grin one bit. "The man who made me 'this'" he gestured to himself "Was actually a me from the future. He showed me the future if I ran from the Beast." and that leads to his conclusion "If the me who was from the future could travel time, then what about the me who has the power of the Beast?"

For all its craziness and nonsense it somehow made sense for Lucy, she walked back and forth with a certain pace while Cole was busy appraising his newfound power. This is crazy…..and she was actually on board with it.

"All right," she twisted her body to face Cole, and Cole looked at her "go for it,". Cole looked ecstatic before it changed into bitterness. Lucy, who saw this asked "What is it?" Cole was unwilling to say it but he said it nonetheless "I don't know if I could time travel with someone else. The effect may be catastrophic." Lucy who understands this smile "Then don't take me with you."

This surprised Cole "What?". "You heard me. Don't take me with you". "But if I don't, you'll be stuck in this timeline forever." Cole stressed on the forever part. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm a strong independent woman. I can take care of myself." She had her hands on her hip, priding herself for what she said. "Plus, I'm also a Conduit who can chuck ice spears with my mind. Anyone who tries to mess with me and they'll be in a world of hurt." she added gingerly.

"Its not about that! Its what- " Lucy put an icy finger on Cole's lip to stop him from saying anything. She gave Cole a contented smile "Go. Do what you plan to do. And then, only then you can find a way a to bring me to that timeline." He wanted to argue but that wouldn't amount to anything so he hung his head low and muttered "Okay". Her smile became wider "Now that's the spirit!".

Cole could do nothing but smile at her jubilant attitude. "You might want to step back". And she did just that . Now that she was at a distance that Cole dubbed safe. Cole began to muster his power as much as he could. Every power was focused on time traveling.

Think of time. Think of its ever advancing feature. How it would not stop nor turn back if a man were to falter in its process to evolve. How it can only be rewind by memories. The past, untouchable by the physical body. Now think of it as a physical object. Something that could be touch, smell, taste. Think of the past not as a memory but as a reality.

As he was focusing, sparks were coming out of his body. But that did not made him lose his focus. He ignored it. Ignore the present, focus the past.

Cole's body began to float and the sparks were still coming out of his normal body. As it went on, his body began to feel pain. Pain that was the same as when he received John's power, if not worse. The pain was too much for him, but he had to continue, had to focus. Cole's body was now curled into a ball. Lucy was saying something to Cole but he couldn't hear, wouldn't hear because if he lose focus now he doubt he would had a chance. As the pain became too much he lost it and he exploded.

The explosion was in a form of a bright white light. The brightness of the light became too intense that Lucy had to shield her eyes. As the light began to fade. Lucy noticed that Cole was gone. She scanned the whole area but she didn't find any hide nor hair of her electrical companion.

Whether he was able to time travel or not, she didn't know. If he died in the explosion then she would be alone in this ruined world. But somehow, someway she knows that Cole was alive. She didn't knew why, but she just felt it in her gut that Cole MacGrath is alive.

In all of the event that just happened, she couldn't help but remember the time she became a Conduit. It was the most heart-wrenching feeling she had ever felt. To be force and become a monster. But in her state of grief, there was one man who stood beside her, who helped her control her powers. Her Coach. Cole MacGrath. Lucy smiled at the time Cole helped her control her inner demons saying "Its okay to be a freak, as long as your not a monster."

"Good luck. 'Coach'".

* * *

 **And presto a new fanfic by a new writer with absolutely no idea whats going on. Nah I'm just kidding (Or am I).**

 **To be honest I was kinda scared of putting this story online. But y'know. Sometimes you just gotta step out of your comfort zone and brave through it.**

 **Now enough about the rantings. If your a fan of the inFamous series and have seen all their ending, then you might find this prologue weird.**

 **So the question on your mind must be where is Cole going? Will he go to the past like he was meant to? O** **r will he go somewhere so expected that the hard part in your nether region has become flacid.**

 **Well whatever. I'll try-keyword try- to make this story as interesting as it can get.**

 **Thats all for now. I MOSS-TURTLE, A moss and a turtle, bid you adieu.**


End file.
